Humans
by foxtree43
Summary: "What's a little girl like you doin' out here all alone?" the burly man asked. She felt a shiver run down her spine as he gripped her shoulder.  An amusing alternative to the cliched damsel-in-distress mugging scene found in oh so many fics.


A/N: Don't you just hate that clichéd guy-saves-girl-from-being-raped scene in all those romance fics? Well I do.

Anyway, warning: I've never seen GT, so forgive me if the personality is a little off. Regardless, I do believe you'll find this as entertaining as I did.

**Humans.**

The girl, hands resting in jacket pockets, made her way home from college though the derelict streets of downtown West City. Her bag of textbooks bounced at her side as she walked, the voice of some love-crazed boy singing at her through tiny earbuds.

A streetlight flickered above her, illuminating her face for a moment as she passed. Bright eyes of aqua looked onward from a young, flawless face, her expression anxious.

Another girl her age would avoid such an area at this time of night, but, she reasoned, this was the shortest way home.

The streetlight dimmed, shrouding the sidewalk in semidarkness.

The girl shivered, pulled her jacket more tightly around her small frame, and turned a corner into an alleyway between two apartment buildings.

_Only about half a mile now,_ she estimated, _and I'll be lying in bed. Thank God._

Feeling the contour of the music player in her pocket, she pushed the volume up to maximum. She hummed along with the tune as she stepped around ample piles of litter in the abandoned alley, making her way out into the street.

Beneath the drone of her music, she never heard the footsteps pattering behind her, nor the voices of men calling out to her. Lost in her own determination to get home, she was oblivious to her followers.

So she nearly jumped out of her skin when one of the men grabbed her shoulder.

She screamed, pulling the earbuds out and whirling around to face the stranger, but she immediately regretted doing so.

"Hey, I was _talkin'_ to you!" the man sneered, stepping closer so he could glare down at her. The stench of alcohol seeped to her from behind crooked teeth as he spoke.

She gulped. "Sorry, I… I didn't hear you."

Two other men approached her from either side, both even more menacing than the man who first spoke to her. One wearing a black snowcap and the other sporting a scruffy beard, both stood a foot taller than she did and most likely weighed twice as much. All three men held a strange look in their eyes, some combination of contempt and excitement. She felt a shiver run down her spine. _This isn't good._

The bearded man spoke next, closing the small space between them as he placed a hand on her right shoulder. "Well what's a little girl like you doin' out here all alone?" he asked.

"Yeah, baby," the first man spoke again, "don't you know it's _dangerous_ out here at night?"

The other two men laughed lowly and the big man tightened his grip on her shoulder.

Her eyebrows met in a scowl at the pet name, and she jerked her shoulder away, backing out of the circle they had formed. They continued to follow her as she backed away, saying, "Look, I don't care what you creeps are after, but I'll have you know my brother's the president of the largest company in the world, and he'll have every cop on the planet _on_ your asses if anything happens to me."

All three men seemed only more encouraged by her words.

"Oh, man, a feisty one, isn't she?" the bearded man mocked. "You know, darlin', I think we're willin' to take that chance."

With that said, he reached forward to grab her wrist and pull her back toward them, but out of sheer instinct she stopped him by wrapping her own small hand around _his_ wrist.

"Huh," she mused, "that's odd."

The burly man's eyes grew wide in shock, and the girl merely cocked her head to the side. "If you wanted to grab me, why'd you move so slow? Did you think I was just going to sit there?" she asked without a hint of mocking in her tone.

To her further confusion, he struggled to break free from her grip for a moment. _Why is he playing around like this? I know my grip must be next to nothing for this guy; just look at the size of him!_

His terrified expression morphed into an angry snarl, and he reared back his other fist, charging it toward her face.

Without the slightest exertion, the girl deftly grabbed his other wrist and pulled them down, forcing the man to his knees.

"G-g-get 'er OFFA me!" he shrieked at his comrades desperately.

The girl clicked her tongue in dismay. "Why don't you fight back? I know you must be way stronger than me, I mean, my dad's one of the strongest guys I know and you must be twice his size!"

_Come to think of it,_ she remembered, _Dad did tell me humans are really weak, but surely they can't be _this_ much weaker than Saiyans?_

Wondering if that was the case, she brought her right leg up to meet with the man's groin, expecting him to drop the charade and at least defend against that. To her surprise, he took the hit as directly as possible and promptly fell over onto his side, groaning in pain.

She blinked, having released the man's wrists. "Damn," she mused, eyebrows raised as she turned to face the other two men. "I would've gone easier on him if I knew. I mean Kami, I don't even work out and—"

But the two men were gone; only she and the groaning bearded man rocking back and forth on the asphalt remained in the alleyway.

"Huh. Where'd they go?"

She shrugged, and then glanced down at her victim. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she stuck her tongue out at him as she replaced her earbuds back into her ears. She noticed with a little amusement that the song had yet to switch before this whole escapade had ended.

With a slight grin, Bra Briefs tucked her hands back into her pockets, stepped over the whimpering man, and continued home without a scratch on her.

_Pfft. Humans._


End file.
